The present invention refers to a control lever for an actuation device of a bicycle gearshift of the bar-end type, to an actuation device comprising such a control lever and to a pair of such devices for the two ends of handlebars.
It is well-known that in bicycles intended for competition there is a constant search for solutions to improve performance. In particular, for bicycles intended for speed races, such as typically time trials, it is particularly important to have good aerodynamic configuration of all of the components of the bicycle. Moreover, a factor in improving performance is considered to be the efficiency of all of the controls but also the ease and safety with which they are actuated, so that the cyclist is able to concentrate on the physical effort without hindrances due to difficulties in actuating the controls.
Recently, it has become common to use specialised handlebars specifically for speed races, which have their two ends facing significantly forwards; this allows the cyclist to maintain his/her bust in a forward leaning position that is aerodynamically efficient.
With these handlebars, specific actuation devices have also become common, both for the brakes and for the gearshifts; these devices are commonly known as bar-end since they are housed right at the ends of the handlebars, so that the cyclist can easily actuate them.
The Applicant has realised that it is possible to improve the overall efficiency of a device of this type, in particular of an actuation device of the gearshift, by making it such that the cyclist takes up the aerodynamically best hand position and can actuate the device without a substantial change in position.